


More Than a Monster

by Kiwi_the_Kylee



Category: DC Extended Universe, Persona 5, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_the_Kylee/pseuds/Kiwi_the_Kylee
Summary: Basically just a dump of all my OC oneshots. A lot of different pairings and lots of fluff and whump.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s), Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	More Than a Monster

**Name** : Kody Allison King

 **Alias** : The Mimic

 **Why this alias** : Her main ability is copying peoples abilities.

 **Species** : Rifter

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Caucasian

 **Sexuality** : Asexual, heteroromantic

 **Occupation** : Odd jobs depending on the dimension. Mostly does vigilante work.

 **Nationality** : American

 **Hobbies** : reading, video games, vigilantism counts because she loves it and doesn't get paid most of the time

 **Abilities** : Her main ability is being able to mimic abilities of anyone or anything organic, her cellular structure will change to that of whoever or whatever she’s mimicking. Though she can take the form of any animal she touches, she’ll only gain necessary appendages or changes when copying another person’s abilities. Her species is able to "jump" between dimensions; more about that at the bottom.

 **Dominant Hand** : Right

 **Astrological Sign** : Pisces

 **Blood Type** : AB

 **Habits** : Shaking her legs, rolling pens/pencils on her fingers

 **Talents/Skills** : Hand to hand combat, knife throwing, shooting bows and guns (great aim)

 **Height** : 5'2

 **Weight** : 160-170

 **Eye Color** : Blue to gold partial heterochromia

 **Hair Color** : Brown

 **Hair Length** : A little less or more than an inch on top, barely anything on the sides.

 **Hair Style** : Sides and back shaved, the top needs cut frequently, but often starts getting a bit messy before it actually gets trimmed.

 **Shape of Face** : Diamond

 **Birthmarks** : Two on her back, one on her left leg below the back of her left knee

 **Complexion** : Pale

 **Scars** : One starting above her right eyebrow and slanting down to the left side of her nose, countless others from minor cuts that her stolen healing factor won’t effect.

 **Greatest flaw** : Self deprecating, known to cut herself off from others

 **Best quality** : Quick to help

 **Introvert or Extrovert?** : Ambivert

 **Alignment** : Chaotic good

 **MBTI** : INFP-T

 **Four temperments** : Sanguine

 **Holland Code** : ASI

 **Extroversion** : 70

 **Emotional Stability** : 70

 **Agreeableness** : 93

 **Conscientiousness** : 15

 **Intellect/Imagination** : 88

 **Ambition(s)** : To save as many people as possible and to wipe out the two Jumpers that mute others’ abilities; more at the bottom.

 **Beliefs** : Christianity

 **Biggest Fear(s)** : Fire, being trapped/small areas, and suffocation.

 **Weaknesses** :  
\- She fights recklessly which results in more wounds than she'd get otherwise.  
\- She's a good judge of character, but also doubts her judgement in favor of giving people the chance to prove themselves most of the time.  
\- Mimicking animals results in her maintaining some animalistic traits. Most of them fade after awhile, but some traits are constant in account of how often she shifts. Its not uncommon for her to hiss, growl, scent her love interest, or a number of other things.  
\- Her ears and nose are very sensitive, which make a lot of things about the heat of battle hard to deal with, but she's gotten used to it throughout her life.  
\- Shes clumsy. Sure, she has cat-like reflexes and can shift any number of her muscles to a feline's at will, but she's also going to trip over herself no matter how hard she tries otherwise.  
\- She also has adhd, which is a weakness in fights, as well as with social situations. She never stops talking, jumping from one thing to the next, or focuses intently on a single thing for far too long.  
\- Some powers are too much for her to handle, so attempting to Mimic them can put her in a dangerous condition.  
\- There is a crystal behind the ribcage of each Rifter and destroying it is the singular way to ensure that they won't heal.

**Bio**

**Rifters** : Rifters are those born with the ability to travel between dimensions and hold the responsibility of keeping order within all dimensions. This includes keeping those who try or succeed in unnaturally moving between dimensions from getting their hands on something that would enhance them too far in their own dimension.

Kody King is one of very few Rifters born with the ability to negate the power spanning over every Rifter born since the sixteenth century. Rifters were rare as was—less than one in five hundred million—but, with the rise of Isabel, Constance, and Piers, the number dropped to hardly one bypassing the guards in every generation.

The three maintain their control with Isabel’s ability to wipe out the abilities of anyone in any dimension, Constance’s ability of seeming immortality, and Piers’ ability to strengthen any ability exponentially. With the number of Rifters being only in the double digits, it’s not difficult for Isabel to block their abilities as is, with Piers’ ability they’re practically unstoppable. With their power in place, most Rifters wouldn’t having the slightest idea what “Rifters” were at all, let alone how to use their abilities.

 **Kody** : Born into a fairly average family, she discovered her abilities at the age of seven.

She grew up in a home full of yelling and among a family filled with chaos, though she was able to establish herself as fairly smart despite the drama around her.

From the ages of 7-10, she was trapped within a fighting ring in one of the dimensions she traveled to. Because of what she had to do to survive, she has trouble believing that she has any reason to deserve kindness or friendship with anyone.

After escaping the fighting ring, she refused to experiment with the power again for years, but when she learned what she was and the danger she and everyone she knew was in if they learned she existed, she cut herself off from everything she knew. She keeps contact with her family to a bare minimum.


End file.
